


X: Files All Things Bright and Beautiful

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: After Agent Scully reads up on UFO sightings around Nevada,  she and Agent Doggett  spend a night staking out Area 51.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the show The X Files are owned by 20th Century Fox and are not mine.  
> Also not mine are the characters AD Skinner, Agents Scully, Doggett, Mulder, and William which belong to The X Files and Chris Carter.

Chapter 1  
FBI Headquarters,  
Washington DC,  
X Files office,  
Monday 11th January 2002  
9am

“Good morning Agent Scully. How are you today?” Special Agent John Doggett asked his partner Special Agent Dana Scully as he walked into the X Files office that morning. Scully was sitting at the desk opposite Mulder’s as she was reading a file before looking up at Agent Doggett with a smile. “Good morning, Agent Doggett. I’m fine thank you, how are you?” she replied. Doggett smiled at her as he took off his jacket and sat at Mulder’s desk.  
“I’m good thank you Agent Scully,” he answered with that familiar grin of his that Scully found attractive about him. “So what’s on the agenda today?” Doggett asked, nodding at the file Scully was holding. “Ever heard of Area S-4?” she asked him.  
Doggett nodded. “Yeah. S-4 is one of the secret bases that the government is supposed to have at Area 51, an area that the government will not confirm nor deny that exists officially on any map. Is that the one you mean?” he asked her. Scully nodded. “The very same. Ever been there, Agent Doggett?” she asked him.  
Doggett raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you want us to go there and some UFO hunting? What merits us to go there when you and I both know that flying saucers don’t exist Agent Scully?” Doggett asked her. Scully passed him the file. “I was just doing some research on the area over the weekend, and as that article in your hand states that there are more UFO sightings there recently. I propose we spend some time there and catch any UFO sightings that we can find so we can update the files here and keep the X Files going,” Scully explained.  
Doggett nodded thoughtfully as he read through the article. Now it all makes sense, he thought, Scully wants the X Files to stay open for Mulder, he thought, trying not to show the little jealousy he had that even though Mulder was gone he still had a place in Scully’s heart.  
Scully saw the look on his face before replying, “I’m with you, John,” as she reached over and laid a comforting hand on his arm.  
Doggett nodded as they looked into each other’s eyes. He felt comforted, by her words and smiled at her. “So when do you want to head out there, Agent Scully?” Doggett asked her. Scully smiled and sat back in her chair again.  
“How about tomorrow? Then we’ll be back by the weekend when we can update some files,” Scully suggested. Doggett nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a plan,” he summarised as he rolled up his sleeves.  
“Best get started on work today if we’re leaving tomorrow,” he told her. “Great,” Scully replied. She watched Doggett as he made his way to the X Files cabinet. “We can start by researching the place first. I’ve been through the cabinet quickly this morning and I saw that Mulder has a big stack of cases relating to Area 51 and Area S-4, so I’ve got a couple files here. There’ll be lots more for us to go through today,” she told him as he rifled through the cabinet. “Sounds good,” Doggett answered as he found what he was looking for and held up the Files for Scully to see.  
“You mean these?” He asked her, to which Scully nodded. “The very same,” she told him with a grin before Doggett made his way back to his desk. “You can ask me if you have any questions,” she told him and Doggett raised an eyebrow.  
“I will, to be sure, Agent Scully,” he said which earn him a smile from Scully before she went back to reading her file.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully recieves a visit from the Men in Black

Chapter 2   
X Files office,  
FBI Head quarters,  
1pm Same day

Agents Doggett and Scully met Agent Reyes for lunch in the FBI canteen later that day and they all sat down at a table together. “So that’s what we’ll be doing tomorrow,” Scully summed up her plan with Doggett. Reyes smiled.  
“Area 51? That sounds great, I’d love to go guys but Brad and I are going out to dinner after work tonight,” she told them apologetically.   
Scully raised an eyebrow after taking a bite of her apple and tuna salad sandwich. “So it sounds like you and Brad are getting serious,” she said. Reyes tried unsuccessfully not to blush. “Yeah, you could say that,” she admitted as she ate more of her ham sandwich. She then smiled to herself as she remembered the bouquet of flowers Brad had given her after their last date on Halloween.   
“All right, Mon, spill it,” Scully said with a grin as she saw the dreamy look on her colleague’s face. “Do you think you’re starting to fall for him?” she asked as an uncomfortable Doggett sat alongside them and tucked into his polish sausage.   
Reyes grinned. “Huh?” she asked for a second as she was thrown off guard by Scully’s question, but she soon regained her composure as she thought about Brad.   
“He’s definitely someone I can see myself settling down with,” she told Scully. “After our date on Halloween he gave me a bouquet of flowers,” she told her friend who smiled back. “That’s so sweet, Monica,” she told her. “Hang on to him won’t you? Good men are hard to find,” Scully advised her with a wink as Reyes smiled back. “I will,” she said, before Doggett joined in, “hey, male sitting next to you, ladies,” he reminded them teasingly. Scully and Reyes grinned.   
“I didn’t mean you John,” Scully said, and before she could stop herself, she added, “you are a good man,” before freezing a little as she realised what she had just said.  
Reyes sensed this awkwardness between Doggett and Scully so she just looked at them thoughtfully as she continued to eat her lunch.  
“You okay, Dana?” Reyes asked her. Scully turned her attention back to her lunch as well. “Yeah, we’re good thanks,” she told Reyes as she secretly wrestled with her feelings for Doggett.   
They were officially a couple now, but she still felt a little for Mulder, and she knew Doggett knew it too. Doggett broke the silence. “So where ya going to eat?” he asked Reyes, hoping Scully will feel at ease with him again and focus on him and not Mulder.  
Reyes smiled at him. “I think we’re gonna try that new restaurant near my place. It’s a gourmet deluxe kind of place. Brad insisted,” Reyes told him as she finished eating her sandwich. “Wow. A step up from here then huh, uptown girl?” Doggett asked with a wink at Reyes who grinned at him.   
A few minutes later they had all finished their lunch and were making their way back down to the X Files office when Ad Skinner stopped them in the hallway.   
“Agents,” he greeted them in a more stern voice than usual. “Sir?” Doggett asked, sensing the seriousness in his boss’s tone of voice. Scully and Reyes sensed something was up too. “Is there something the matter, Sir?” Scully asked in concern.  
Skinner took a deep breath. “Agent Scully, I need to see you in my office right now please. It’s urgent,” he told her. Scully raised an eyebrow. “Okay, will you need Doggett and Reyes with me too?” she asked him. “They can wait outside, it’s just that I have some information that concerns you Agent Scully,” he told her. “Okay. Let’s go,” Scully said, and the three agents followed their boss to his office before Agent Scully entered the room with Skinner behind her.  
Once inside Skinner’s office, Scully was worried to see two men dressed in black suits and white shirts. They sat in chairs opposite AD Skinner’s desk and did not look at her when she and Skinner entered the room. Skinner gestured to Scully to take a seat next to them before sitting at his desk.   
“Agent Scully, these are two agents from National Security. They understand you have sensitive information in regarding to the military Air Force base Area 51,” Skinner began. Scully looked at the men in black suits who again did not look at her and just stared blankly at the wall behind Skinner.  
Scully was taken aback and instantly began worrying that they could be after Mulder. She hoped Mulder was all right.  
“Uh, yes, we may have a file on the base, and we aim to research it more this week,” she told them. “We recommend you don’t,” one of the men in black said. “Excuse me?” Scully asked, glaring at them now as she felt the threat in their tone.  
“Heed our warning, Agent Scully. Do not Perdue this matter any further. Or we will be forced to take certain matters into our own hands,” the second agent added. Scully looked at them. “What are you talking about? How do you know my name?” she asked. The first agent opened his briefcase and took out a piece of paper before handing it to her in reply.  
Scully gasped and felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she stared at the piece of paper, which was a photo of Fox Mulder.  
“If you do not comply with our orders, we will be forced to locate that man and make sure he will never come back to you again,” the second agent said darkly as he snatched the photo from her hands before folding it back up and placing it in the first man in black’s briefcase. Scully sat in shock, too scared to move for a minute before defence kicked in and she stared angrily at Skinner. “You’re letting them do this?” she demanded in disbelief. Skinner looked at the agents and looked at her helplessly. “I’m sorry Agent Scully, but I’m afraid we have to do what they say,” he told her. Scully glared at the men in black who refused to acknowledge her.  
“You know where Mulder is? You better stay away from him, because if you so much as hurt one hair on his head then I’ll track you down and so help me… no one threatens my partner,” she told them angrily.  
“Like we said, Agent Scully,” the first man in black said as he gestured to his partner before they stood up. “Stick to our orders and no harm will come to him. We have got your Area 51 Files. We’ll be back if we need anything more. We’ll be watching you, Agent Scully,” the second man in black said, and before Scully and Skinner could ask them any questions, they stormed past them to the door and left, walking at a fast pace as they walked through the hallway and passing Agent Reyes and Doggett as they left the building. 

Age


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite warnings from the Men in Black Agents Doggett and Scully decide to visit Area 51

Chapter 3  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Fourth Floor  
AD Skinner’s office,  
1:30pm

As soon as the two men in black agents passed Agents Reyes and Doggett in Skinner’s reception and walked past them without so much as a glance, Agent Doggett’s concern for Scully grew so he stood up and walked into Skinner’s office, despite protests from Skinner’s secretary.  
Agent Reyes followed but in a less urgent manner. Skinner looked up from his desk as Doggett and Reyes entered the room.  
Doggett immediately went over to a nervous looking and shaken Scully and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
“Agent Scully?” he asked gently. “What is it?” He asked. In response Scully stood up and threw her arms around him, and Doggett hugged her back in surprise.  
“Sir, what happened? Who were those men?” Reyes asked. “They came to warn us to stay away from Area 51,” Skinner told her. “You’re kidding,” Doggett replied, and Skinner shook his head as Scully let go of Doggett and ended their hug.   
She smiled a small smile at him and Doggett guided her gently back to her chair. “They said they’d hurt Mulder if we didn’t stay away,” Scully told them as she wiped her eyes and blinked back tears.  
“They know Mulder? How? Mulder’s gone,” Reyes said. “I don’t know how they know Mulder. All I know is they made an unscheduled appointment to see me just now and threatened that I could be in danger of losing my job and my pension if I refused them access. They didn’t say exactly where they were from, only from some kind of national security agency.   
They then asked to see Agent Scully so that was why I encountered you all in the hallway earlier,” Skinner explained.  
Doggett kept a reassuring hand on Scully’s shoulder. “So they want us to stay away from Area 51? Well I say we still go,” he said firmly, which made everyone look at him in surprise. “What are you talking about?” Skinner demanded. “Didn’t you hear? They’ll harm Mulder if you do,” he told him.   
“They were agents. We’re agents too so we have every right to investigate what we think is pertinent to the X Files, or everything Mulder sacrificed would be for naught,” Doggett reasoned. “So you still want to go. How do you know they won’t make good on their threat on Mulder?” Scully asked.   
“I don’t think they know where he is. No one knows where Mulder is. They just want to frighten us away. But if they cause any more trouble then they’ll have to go through me,” Doggett said defiantly.   
Scully nodded. “Okay. We’ll go,” she agreed. Reyes looked at her worriedly. “Are you sure? I don’t ever want to see you get hurt, Dana,” she told her friend.  
Scully smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks Monica. But I know that as long as John is with me everything will be okay,” she told her. She then looked to Skinner. “Agent Doggett and I will leave for Area 51 tomorrow, Sir,” she told him firmly.  
Skinner shook his head. “You’re taking a big risk here, Agent Scully. I can’t bail you out on this one if you get into any trouble while you’re out there. I’m afraid you’re in your own if you do go. I want you to know that,” he warned them.  
Scully nodded, feeling stronger now that Doggett was with her and wanting to protect her. “We understand and appreciate your concern Sir,” Agent Doggett told him. “We know the risks involved and we will do our best without you,” he added.   
Skinner nodded, confident that everyone knew their place in the situation that was forced upon them.  
“Good luck, Agents,” Skinner said in closing before the three colleagues exited his office and made their way back down to the X Files office. “I’ll be on my cell if you need me, Dana,” Reyes told Scully who nodded in appreciation. “Thanks, Monica,” she replied, still feeling a little shaken by the incident.   
“I know keeping the X Files open is important to you, and what’s important to you Dana is important to me too. I’ll watch your back for the whole trip, I promise,” Doggett said to Scully as they got into the elevator.   
“Thanks, John, I’ll look out for you too, you have my word,” Scully told him, and they smiled at each other before getting off the elevator and walking to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scully sleeps on the plane flight to Nevada, Doggett reflects on his relationship with her as he reads up on Area 51...

Chapter 4   
En route to Area 51  
Tuesday, 9am

Agent Doggett and Scully sat next to each other on the plane they had boarded at 4am that morning and were now half way through their journey.  
Scully had left her mom to stay at her place and look after William again before she left with Doggett. She couldn’t sleep after the meeting so she called Doggett who said they may as well get an early flight if they couldn’t sleep. So Scully packed and Doggett picked her up from her place at 2:30am in a cab which took them to the airport.  
It took an hour for them to board the next plane to Nevada and the tiredness was beginning to catch up with Scully as she leant her head gently against the plane window.   
Doggett noticed her tired face and took the file she was reading out of her hands. Scully looked up at him in surprise. “I was still going over that,” she protested tiredly, before Doggett laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry Dana, I’ll go over it. You just sit back and get some sleep now, okay?” He asked. Scully was about to protest before Doggett added, “no buts. Have a rest Dana, I’ll wake you when we get there,” he told her.  
Scully sighed. “Okay John,” she said in a resigned tone. “Night,” she added, and Doggett grinned. “Night,” he replied, and they smiled at each other before Scully gratefully rested her head against her head pillow and fell asleep.  
Doggett looked over the X File that Scully was reading and saw it was about her and Mulder’s trip to Area 51 where Mulder claimed to have seen a UFO before agents from some unknown organisation took their photos and told them to stay away.   
Doggett read how Scully herself saw an unidentified object in the sky as she and Mulder stood gazing up at it that night. Doggett sighed at the mention of Mulder in the X File. He knew that even with Mulder gone, his work will always be with him. It was like being chased by Mulder’s ghost.   
Doggett spent the next leg of the direct flight to Nevada reading a file on Bob Lazaar, the man who claimed to have worked at Area 51. Doggett raised an eyebrow as he read the man’s profile. Once again Doggett found himself thinking, what am I doing here, running after UFO nuts? But he knew the reason why. He gazed over at Scully who was sleeping soundly. No matter how many times they argued over the possible existence of aliens, Doggett was unable to tear himself away from her, this smart, intelligent, brave and beautiful woman that was his partner.  
In the few months he had gotten to know her, her head strong attitude and mysterious background had kept him intrigued. She was always full of surprises and kept him guessing.   
He felt he needed to protect her, and she knew this too, even though she would never admit it to him. He could see that she was just using her headstrong personality to cover up her vulnerability of her position as a female FBI agent. Doggett knew she just wanted to be professional, but no matter how hard they tried to keep it that way, Doggett found himself frequently sharing a moment with her until they almost kissed at Halloween.  
Since then they were a couple, but hadn’t been able to get intimate with each other as work commitments and working with Agent Reyes prevented them from being alone together. By the time they finished work they were too tired and hungry and Scully had to get back to William so they just shared a quick good night kiss before they left each evening- nothing passionate, just a quick kiss on the lips before parting.   
Doggett closed the file as he felt a little drowsy himself. He leant back in his seat before closing his eyes, and before long he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Doggett arrive in Nevada and stake out Area 51

Chapter 5  
Tuesday, 6pm  
Just outside Area 51, Nevada

Agent Scully and Doggett leant against the bonnet of their car later that evening as they sipped coffee while looking up at the sky for any UFOs.  
They had landed in Nevada at 3pm before checking into a Holiday Inn at 4pm where they had a quick dinner before leaving in a rental car that Doggett had requested the day before.  
They drove to the spot where Scully said she remembered being there with Mulder all those years ago.   
The jet lag wasn’t too bad as Washington was only 3 hours ahead of Nevada, so they had a slightly earlier dinner.   
“You know I had spent some time with Mulder in this spot,” Scully began as she looked up at the dark, clear and cloudless starry skies.   
“When you saw those two lasers of light zoom around and then rising up and disappearing into the sky?” Doggett asked as he sipped his coffee. The night was chilly so he held his cup tighter in his hands to warm them. Scully was wearing her favourite green suede coat as she too felt the drop in temperature of the early evening night.   
She nodded and smiled wistfully at the sky. “They were just like big fireflies,” she told him as she remembered that night. Doggett nodded thoughtfully as he looked back up at the sky. “John?” Scully asked after drinking more of her tea. “Mmm?” Doggett asked as he looked back at her.  
“Remember when I was in hospital and you asked me why I started believing in Mulder’s paranormal theories?” she asked. Doggett nodded, thinking back to that day when he visited Scully in hospital. “Yeah why?” he asked. “Well I’m still wondering why you asked me that. You never gave me an answer, remember?” Scully asked with a raised eyebrow. “So why did you ask?” She asked gently so as not to make him feel like she was interrogating him.   
Doggett shuffled his feet slightly as he thought of an answer. “I guess I was just questioning myself,” he replied after a long pause. “I was having a hard time with a case that seemed to have a connection with my past- I was wondering if I should believe it or not,” he explained. “And do you? Believe it?” Scully asked as she sipped her tea.  
Doggett nodded and gave her a sad smile. “I did finally, much to Agent Reyes’ insistence,” he told her. Scully chuckled. “Yeah, she’s very persistent isn’t she?” she asked with a grin, to which Doggett felt himself chuckling with her. Then Scully looked up at the sky and grabbed his arm.   
“Agent Doggett,” she said quickly. “What is it?” Doggett asked. “Look. Up there. What the hell is that?” she asked as she pointed up at the sky.  
Doggett looked up to where she was pointing and couldn’t see what she was talking about at first, but after a few seconds he saw it. It was a glowing object, shining dimly at first but then the light shone brightly as it zipped around the clouds in the clear starry night sky.   
It was then joined by another streak of light that behaved the same way. Without thinking Scully began to take pictures of the object on her tablet.   
She got a few shots before the objects streaked around each other and disappeared into the night sky.  
“I can’t believe it,” Scully said breathlessly as she looked at Doggett, waiting to see his reaction to the bizarre event.  
Doggett looked at her. “What the hell were those things?” he asked as Scully showed him the photos she took on her tablet.  
“I have no idea but they were similar to the ones Agent Mulder and I saw that night,” she told him. “You really believe they’re UFOs and not some secret technology the government are working on?” Doggett asked her with a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes, Agent a Doggett, I do,” she said coolly after hearing the sarcasm in his voice. Doggett mentally kicked himself. He had upset her once again. “Okay, they’re unidentified, I give you that,” he told her, attempting to meet her half way. Scully nodded, appreciating that.   
She finished her tea and picked up her tablet. “Come on,” she said to him. “Let’s get out of here before someone tries to take this evidence away from us,” she said. Doggett finished his coffee in one gulp and followed suit.  
Shortly he and Scully were driving back to their motel on the empty road when a black car appeared. Scully groaned.  
Not again, she thought as the car approached them from the front and stopped, and in doing so forced Doggett and Scully to stop too.   
Scully shared an anxious look with Doggett and bit her lip. If her past experiences with Mulder that night was anything to go by, then she sure wasn’t liking where this was going .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Doggett are intercepted on their way back from Nevada- will they make it back in one piece?

Chapter 6  
Tuesday, 8pm  
Road leaving Area 51

Doggett watched as the passengers in the black car got out. There was five men dressed in black suits and they did not look happy to see him and Scully.   
“What’s going on?” he asked Scully. Before Scully could reply one of the men knocked on Doggett’s window. “Get out of the car,” the man said gruffly. Doggett just glared back at him, not liking the man’s attitude. “Why?” he demanded. “Just get out of the car,” the man repeated, and Doggett looked over to see Scully get out so he followed suit. “I don’t know who you think you guys are but we’re FBI and you have no right to treat us like this,” Doggett said. The man then grabbed hold of Doggett’s wrists and turned him round before pushing him against the car door. “We told you to stay away,” the man said gruffly as another man ordered Scully to open the trunk.  
Scully did so. “You stay away from her,” Doggett told the men, feeling angrier by the second. The men ignored him as they searched the trunk of the car until they found Scully’s tablet.   
Scully was pushed on the other side of the car opposite Doggett, and the two looked helplessly at each other over the car roof as the rest of the men took The memory card that was in the tablet, and they had to wait till one of the men checked her files on the device.  
“Password,” one of the men demanded of Scully. “Bread,” Scully answered. “Hey. Leave that alone,” Doggett protested, but he was held firmly against the car and couldn’t move.  
After a few minutes the man with the tablet nodded at another man before tossing the tablet back into the trunk, and gestured to the rest of the men to get back in their car. They did so, carrying Doggett and Scully’s cameras as they went. All that was left were the two men holding Scully and Doggett against the car and a third man who had been given orders.   
“You tell anyone about what you were doing here and we’ll see to it that you will suffer the consequences,” the man told them. “Who are you guys?” Doggett demanded. The man gestured to the other who then punched Doggett in the stomach. Doggett groaned as he took the punch. “National Security. That will teach you for making us warn you a second time. Now pack up and leave or we will be forced to do you and the ones you know serious harm,” the man warned once more until finally the men released Scully and Doggett and followed the man into the car.  
As soon as Doggett was free, he turned round and made a move like he was going to punch the man that held him, before Scully exclaimed, “Stop John! You’ll get arrested,” she said.  
Doggett stopped himself in time and he and Scully got back into their car. “Let’s just go home,” Scully told him as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Doggett nodded. “My thoughts exactly,” he said, before starting the engine and driving away passing the men in the car as they did so.   
Thankfully the trip back to the motel was uneventful, and Doggett and Scully packed their things before checking out and leaving as the men in black suits had told them to do.  
Once they were on the plane they had a chance to talk about what they were going to do next with the event that they had witnessed.  
“I say we put it all in a new X File,” Doggett said in determination. Scully sighed. She was beginning to learn that Doggett was like a dog with a bone- sometimes when he gets an idea in his head he wouldn’t rest until it was done.   
“Doggett, we cant. What if those guys from National Security jump us again? I will never forgive myself if they hurt William or Mulder,” Scully protested.  
“Scully, they won’t take it that far,” Doggett said, trying to reassure her. “I know they won’t do anything. After all, you have hundreds of X Files and they’ve not threatened you like that before have they?” he pointed out.  
“Not exactly, not since they burnt the office down that one time,” Scully admitted. “There you go then. Don’t worry Dana. I’m sure Mulder would want you to file the report from our field trip and add it to a new X File,” Doggett said. Scully nodded.  
“So what would we need to do to wrap up this Area 51 investigation with no photographic evidence of the UFO activity that we saw?” she asked.  
“Well, we need to write up that the evidence was taken from us, by some men in black suits that claim to be from National Security. I guess until we find out who those guys were then the case will have to remain open,” he said with a sigh. He rubbed his temple in frustration before Scully laid a reassuring hand on his arm.  
“I know you must be feeling frustrated John, like you can’t prove what you’ve seen as it was taken from you. Like Mulder’s memories of the night when his sister was taken had been stolen from him.  
But we have to piece what we do know and try to make the best with what we have and carry on, I know I once asked Mulder how can I keep going one step forwards only to take two steps back,” she told him.   
“What did he say to that?” Doggett asked. Scully chuckled wistfully. “He suggested to take some time away from the office if it gets too much,” Scully told him. Doggett raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you suggesting I go on a vacation, Agent Scully?” he asked. Scully shrugged and grinned. “Maybe. Maybe you could do with a week off, I haven’t known you to take a break since forever,” Scully said. Doggett thought about what she said, before nodding.  
“Okay,” he said. Scully grinned. “Okay?” she asked. “I’ll take a vacation. As soon as we get back to the office I’ll book a week off. You’ll be all right without me?” he asked. Scully smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his as the plane began to land. “I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl John, I can take care of myself,” she told him with a raised eyebrow. Doggett grinned. “Maybe we can baby sit William together a couple more times when I’m off,” Doggett suggested. Scully smiled at him.  
“Really? You want to?” she asked. “Yeah, sure. I’d love to get to know William,” he said. “Great. Okay, then it’s settled. Vacation, here we come,” she said as Doggett grinned at her.   
The plane landed and Doggett and Scully got off the plane before checking out with their luggage. Doggett then hired a taxi which took him and Scully home.   
They dropped Scully off first and Doggett shared a long kiss with her after helping her with her luggage to her apartment door. The night was chilly and the night sky was cloudy.  
It was now approaching midnight as Scully and Doggett whispered their sweet nothings to each other.  
“Good night, Dana,” Doggett said with a smile. Scully smiled back. “Good night, John,” she replied. “See you at work,” she said. “Give William a hug from me. See you,” Doggett said, and they shared a brief kiss before Doggett watched her enter her apartment before leaving himself and going home.


End file.
